nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl 54:Magnus VS Phantom
Welcome to 1 Minute Brawl! This time, we have 2 "phantoms" battling it out. Phantom, the Phantom of Spirit Girl. and Magnus, the Phantom of the Guitar. These 2 have never met before, making this an interesting battle. Phantom can possess people and is a master of umbrakinesis. Meaning he can manipulate darkness with extreme mastery. While Magnus can perform special attacks with his guitar, which is unbreakable and allows him to use multiple elemental attacks. Can Magnus's guitar lead him to victory? (HA! There's a pun already) (guitar LEAD him to victory) LETS FIND OUT! The Fight Location:Stadium Time:6:00 PM Magnus had just finished his concert when a dark mist floated in the room while everyone was watching. Then Phantom manifested in front of Magnus. "I am not pleased with your handywork". "i could do better than you myself". Then Magnus lifted his sunglasses and said "Are you challenging me"? Then Phantom laughed and said "Yes, yes I am". Then Phantom summoned a dark guitar and said "Think you can keep up"? Then Magnus summoned his guitar and said "I can do more than keep up asshole". OH YEAH! GUITAR BATTLE! (I can't remember anything) (Magnus) C'mon, keep up. (Can't tell if this is true or dream) (Phantom) Your turn, piece of shit. (Deep down inside, I feel to scream) (Magnus) I GOT STAR POWER BITCH! (This terrible silence stops me) (Phantom) SHIT! I CAN STILL KEEP UP! (Now that the war is through with me) (Magnus) Dammit, lost my star power. (I'm waking up, I cannot see) (Phantom) Hmm... now I have this star power. (That there's not much left of me) (Magnus) Is this your best? (Nothing is real but pain now) (Phantom) No. I have only just began. (HOLD MY BREATH AS I WISH FOR DEATH!) (Magnus) So have I. (Oh please God wake me!) (Phantom) I hope you're getting better. (Back in the womb, it's much too real) (Magnus) I'm better than you, you piece of shit. (It pumps life that I must feel) (Phantom) I doubt that. (But can't look forward to reveal) (Magnus) I don't. (Look to the time when I'll live) (Phantom) I have star power again. (Fed through the tubes that stick in me) (Magnus) I also have star power. (Just like a wartime novelty) (Phantom) I'm ready to go all out on you now. (Tied to machines that make me be) (Magnus) The song's almost over now. (Cut this life off from me) (Phantom and Magnus) HERE I GO! (HOLD MY BREATH AS I WISH FOR DEATH!) (OH PLEASE GOD WAKE ME!) (Phantom) A mini solo? (Magnus) It is Metallica. (Phantom) True. (NOW THE WORLD HAS GONE, I'M JUST ONE!) (OH GOD HELP ME!) (HOLD MY BREATH AS I WISH FOR DEATH!) (OH PLEASE GOD WAKE ME!) (Magnus) I hope you're ready shithead. (Phantom) I am always ready. (Magnus) The song's about to pick up in about 20 seconds. (Phantom) Good. I love challenges. (Magnus) Having fun? (Phantom) FUCK! I LOST MY 700 NOTE STREAK! (Magnus) Just get ready asshole. (Phantom) For what? (Magnus) You'll see. (Phantom) (DARKNESS IMPRISONING ME!) (ALL THAT I SEE!) (ABSOLUTE HORROR!) (I CANNOT LIVE!) (I CANNOT DIE!) (TRAPPED IN MYSELF!) (BODY MY HOLDING CELL!) (Phantom) Really? It's just repeating. (Magnus) Keep your guard up. (LANDMINE HAS TAKEN MY SIGHT!) (TAKEN MY SPEECH!) (TAKEN MY HEARING!) (TAKEN MY ARMS!) (TAKEN MY LEGS!) (TAKEN MY SOUL!) (LEFT ME WITH LIFE IN HELL!) (Phantom) Dawm, this guy can't win. Can he? (Magnus) Nope. (Phantom) I'm bored. (Magnus) That;s about to change. (Magnus) I HAVE THE POWER! (Phantom) SO DO I! (Magnus) I CAN DO IT! (Phantom) SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! (Magnus) I CAN DO THIS ALL DAY BITCH! (Phantom) SHIT! I FAILED! (Magnus) I WILL FINISH THIS! (Magnus) ALMOST THERE... (Magnus) I DID IT! KO! Reasoning: Magnus is ultimately, not a killer. He would rather play a guitar battle then a real battle. Plus Phantom wouldn't want to waste energy fighting Magnus when he could be fighting SG Nick or SG Lunari. So it's most likely that they would have a friendly competition rather than try to kill each other. NEXT TIME Coming up next... We have... THE RETURN OF TY! WHO IN THE ABSOLUTE HELL COULD FIGHT HIM? I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights